


Book Smarts

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: The classroom was a place for learning.
Relationships: Genocider Syo/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Book Smarts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chou (franchouchou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchouchou/gifts).



The classroom was a place for learning, and Byakuya Togami had already taught himself from books most things of any value long before coming to Hope's Peak. He firmly shunned the notion that schools could be a place to cultivate relationships.

So why, then, did Togami find himself seated on a desk, white knuckles curled over the sides affording him a very tentative grip upon reality?

Head thrown backward, Togami struggled to produce any word of a praise for the girl whose long tongue curled round him.

The classroom was a place for teaching, and Syo was doing just that.


End file.
